regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Age of Strife: Legacy Episode 5
Recap Day 18 Abbera, the "Golden Light" Inn. Aldous Lightfoot is hanging out with the party. He has rested a week after the adventure from last week.Constable Buttonwig with some other guards comes into the tavern and arrest the party except Aldous. Constable Buttonwig says he'll free the party if Aldous does a job for him. Aldous agrees to save the party. Constable Buttonwig takes Aldous to an office at the Sheriff's Office. He says down in the dungeons a prisoner is organising a prison gang, who have attacked some guards. Aldous is to go into the dungeons and find out who the head of the gang is. Aldous agrees, and goes undercover in the dungeon. Aldous gives up his gear and is thrown into the dungeon. Aldous talks with the first prisoner he sees, a Half Elf, and claims he was arrested for stealing jewels. Aldous asks some questions about who is the leader of the gang, but he is warned by a prisoner to keep his head low. Shortly afterwards, a big blubbery guy, Brutus, comes up to Aldous and demands he hand over everything he managed to smuggle into the dungeon. Aldous claims he has nothing to smuggle in. Brutus demands to search Aldous, but Aldous resists and tumbles away from his grip, and pickpockets the inmate for his shiv. Aldous then hides from Brutus in the shadows, but eventually Aldous spotted. Brutus dives for Aldous, but Aldous tumbles out of the way. Aldous then assassinates the man with his smuggled in dagger, and hides the dagger. After a while a man named Warwick comes out to talk to Aldous about Brutus being killed. Warwick recruits Aldous to join the jail gang. The gang are planning an escape with a forced assault that Aldous points out is suicide. Aldous agrees to join the gang. Aldous is lead upstairs to the upper level of the dungeon where the gang hangs out. Warwick calls the people in the gang "Touched", and protected. Six hrs later food arrives and Warwick, along with 2 of his thugs, collects a lot of the food and head off. Aldous can't see where they go. Aldous searches the jail and can't find where Warwick Aldous returns to the half-elf, and takes him to the exit to the dungeon and arranges for the half-elf to come with him. Aldous returns to Constable Buttonwig and reports in about Warwick being the leader and he is able to access a part of the jail that is hidden. Constable Buttonwig thinks that Warwick works for someone else above him, and wants Aldous to return back to the dungeon to find out more. He also says that Aldous will have to be beaten up to avoid suspicion. Aldous refuses and flees the town hall. Aldous hides in an ally as the guards run past him. Aldous heads to the Dragon's Den, the poor quality Tavern. He doesn't see Ricktar inside. Aldous goes to talk with the bartender and Brendan about stealing his belongings back from Constable Buttonwig. They refuse, saying the job is impossible. He is told Ricktar is over at the Fire Breath Tavern. Aldous heads back to the Fire Breath Tavern and sees Marsh Mildritch and Ricktar. Ricktar says the cost for the job is 40 gold. Aldous agress, then gives him the details about the job he had to do for Constable Buttonwig. Ricktar and Marsh kick Aldous out of the tavern for working with the cops. Aldous leaves and at night he climbs to the top of the Temple of Quantarius near the Town Hall and keeps watch. He observes the guard patterns. Then he sleeps on the roof top afterwards. Day 19 Aldous wakes up at dawn. He steals some parchment, ink and quill. He forges a document that claims to be from the authorities from Astari and they need Aldous out of custody. Aldous returns to the Dragon's Den and tries to hire Brendan to deliver the letter, but Brendan points out there isn't a seal on the letter. Aldous Aldous goes to steal some sealing wax, but is spotted. Aldous flees in the streets. Aldous finds a house in the expensive part of town where a rich child lives. Aldous finds one, then decides to come back that night. Aldous climbs up the side of the house. He finds a very bored looking 10-year-old child in his bedroom. Aldous breaks into the room, but makes noise and the child spots him. Aldous pretends he is someone named Astor, here to take Little Jimmy on an adventure. He convinces Little Jimmy that he needs a change of clothes, then claims to have to leave to get Little Jimmy a suit of armor and weapon. Aldous escapes the estate with his new change of clothes. Days 20-21 Aldous waits outside town and subsists in the wilds. Day 22 Aldous heads back into the north gate of town. At the gate is town is Constable Buttonwig. He gets escorted to the Sheriff's Office. The Sheriff of Abbera is in the office talking with people inside. Aldous gives the letter to the Sheriff. The Sheriff arrests Buttonwig and has him do hard labor for 2 months. Aldous and his friends are released. Theobold Granger was already released due to his nobility. Everyone meets up in the "Golden Light" Inn. Experiance: 700 exp Category:Age of Strife Legacy Episodes